


de despedidas y nuevos comienzos

by hostytosty



Series: drabbles - pjo&hoo [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon, old work - 2015, un título muy cutre pero no se me ocurrió otro hace dos años y tampoco se me ocurre otro ahora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostytosty/pseuds/hostytosty
Summary: Su padre se agacha para poder mirarla a los ojos. Los suyos brillan, mas no de alegría, sino por las lágrimas contenidas. Silena no entiende porque está triste. Solo se va a un campamento, ¿verdad?.





	

Él tiene una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La ha tenido ahí desde que salieron de casa. Su mirada alterna entre el bolsillo y lo alto de la colina que se encuentra detrás de Silena. Lentamente saca el contenido. Da la sensación de que lo que sujeta son bolas de plomo, no un sobre de papel. Va a entregárselo, pero algo hace que se detenga y cambie de idea. Lo sujeta contra su pecho, fuertemente, arrugándolo.

Alguien se acerca, Silena oye los pasos a su espalda. Gira la cabeza para ver quién baja por la colina. Sus ojos se abren como platos y su corazón se acelera cuando ve las pezuñas. No nota los cuernos. Tampoco nota como su padre suspira aliviado, pero si nota como la empuja para que se acerque a aquel ser. Ella se vuelve a girar y lo mira aterrorizada. No entiende lo que está ocurriendo. Él solo sonríe y le dice que no va a hacerle daño, que no tiene que tener miedo y que él se lo explicará todo. Luego le da el sobre (ella lo tirará entre lágrimas dentro de unos años, cuando entienda lo que quiere decir, pero en ese momento tan solo lo coge y asiente).

Su padre la vuelve a empujar hacia aquel ser ('Sátiro. Soy un sátiro', le dirá él mismo cuando caminen hacia el campamento. 'Campamento Mestizo. Para semidioses, como tú. Verás a los demás cuando alguien capture la bandera', añadirá, dejándola aún más confusa).

Selena dice adiós, ya en lo alto de la colina, pero él ya está en el coche, alejándose. Algo le dice que no volverá a pisar esa tierra. Pero lo hace callar, y lo volverá a hacer callar esa noche, y la siguiente y la siguiente, hasta darse cuenta de que tiene razón.


End file.
